Dreamers
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: A couplet of poems pertaining to the OVA's and series.
1. Dreamers

A Munto poem: Dreamers by: RedWingedAngel002 (Ari chan)

Disclaimer: Munto/ Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Fantasy

Summary: She was a dreamer.

…..

A/N: A poem I wrote three years ago for our Sophomore Poetry project. For some reason, it reminds me of a little dreamer we all know and love. ^_~

…..

Dreamers Who Love Sleeping

December 4, 2007

...

You can easily recognize a dreamer

By their pale moon lit skin

Golden sun kissed hair

And starlit twinkle in their eye.

...

They seem rootless,

Ungrounded in their present life.

Longing fingers branched to the sky

Heavenly body bound to the Earth.

...

They are travelers

Visitors from another dimension

Seeking escape from the world around them.

Timeless imagination.

...

They wish to be elsewhere

In a world beyond

With pink lemonade skies and purple waters.

An alternate reality.

...

They are be found in the murmur of a thunderstorm,

Under a luscious green tree.

They can be lured by a lullaby,

Or the drone of a summer day.

...

The slant of a crescent smile

And the heavy flutter of an eye

In a blink their wings take flight

Their celestial bodies leave this world.

…..

It's almost eerie how much it reminds you of her, don't it? And this was waaaayyyy before I knew anything of the series; I actually just found out in October 2009. Anywho, hope you guys like it! These are my most recent pictures of Yumemi, which match this poem perfectly (Without spaces!):

http:/ red-winged-angel. deviantart. com /gallery /#/d2rz7q6

http:/ red-winged-angel. deviantart. com /gallery /#/d2rzxlk

Next chapter for Waiting For You will be up soon! Sorry for the wait!

Ari chan (6/17/10)


	2. Doubt and Happiness

A Munto fanfiction: A Moment of Happiness by: RedWingedAngel002 (Ari chan)

Disclaimer: Munto/ Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Friendship/ Romance/ Longing

Summary: Out of all the sorrow he's seen and felt, it was simply a moment of happieness...

…..

A/N: I found more poems, but this time, from last year. This was a response to, Happy, in the Hulihia V book of poems.

…..

A Moment of Happiness

October 19, 2009

...

Happiness

Even if it costs my life

To see that fire

Burn in your eye still

Fills my heart with joy

Doubt

I struggle to grasp your

Quickly slipping hand

Will we make this out together?

Or forever be split from one another.

Letting Go

Falling down

Seeing your image get smaller

I'm happy to know

You'll live another day-

To know that you are safe

Doubt?

But what is this?

You are coming back to view

Am I dead?

No.

Happiness

Here you are

Floating right next to me

Grasping my hand like always

You bring me back to the light

Forever always

...

This is truly a moment of happiness

...

Twelfth Grade Student

"Happy"

…..

A/N: I so totally wasn't thinking of the first OVA and spirity-glowified scene! XD;


	3. The Lion and The Lamb

A Munto fanfiction: A Moment of Happiness by: RedWingedAngel002 (Ari chan)

Disclaimer: Munto/ Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Fantasy/ Romance

Summary: And not it's not a fucking Twilight reference!

…..

A/N: Another poem, from Senior year.

…..

Lion and the Lamb

October 21, 2009

...

Fierce golden eyes

Main as red as blood

Body rock solid

He is a killer

...

Frail and soft

Strong in spirit

Heart full of love

Eyes shining innocence

...

He is the lion

She is the lamb

...

True love everlasting

…..

A/N: Luffluff~! I drew a tiny sketch of this, too, if anyone is interested! ^^,,


	4. Descending Dreams

A Munto poem: Descending Dreams by: RedWingedAngel002 (Ari chan)

Disclaimer: Munto/ Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani

Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Romance

Summary: I'll guard you; I'll protect you, until the darkness of time sinks us both. (Song)

…

A/N: I have the urge to write some poetry again. This is an attempt to form a song, which was inspired by the following lyrics in the song section.

This is in Munto's POV with some hints of _Waiting For You_, but I tried to stay on track with the series, which mostly focuses on his childhood, episode one, three, and eight.

If I had my way, I'd totally have Munto's voice actor, Daisuke Ono, singing this in Japanese. Some songs just sound better in a different language. *hurr* Enjoy.

…

Songs: _Even if Your Voice Fades, This Song of Oath Shall Reach You_ by: Daisuke Ono, _Ceil Phantomhive Character Song _by: (No one, this is a "soundless voice" and computer generated. Sounds pretty real to me! XD)

…

These dreams slip like sand

Grains of life brush the pads of my fingertips

You both fade away, the ones I hold dear

Like crystals of tears

…

I'm alone with shattered memories

Overbearing guilt with this burden of royals

The destined King of tomorrow

…

A distant star of hope

Twinkles with a swell of uncertainty

Misunderstanding struggles in the midst of clouded vision

Reveal the starburst sky of dreams

…

Your hand drifting along with joyful tears

The strings pull within my heart

Don't leave me behind

There is a yearning of compassion once more

…

Chorus:

Wherever you are

I'll guard you; I'll protect you

Until the darkness of time sinks us both

Tomorrow's promise is just around the corner

We, together as one

…

Blank eyes stare, veiled in black

A drop appeared, overflowing like rivers

I offer aid, for you're drowning

The hand is left untouched, cold

…

In this cruel world

Comes the fading twilight of destruction

A piercing cry of agony echoes

Death is near, trailed with swooping, open doors

…

You are slipping from my grasp

Upon the strings of the puppeteer

Don't flail within waters despair, my love

For I'll keep holding on

…

There is a kindle cradled in your shattered will

The end of life burns, illusion spirit

Your courage to protect the precious awakens

Fly once more

…

Chorus:

Wherever you are

I'll guard you; I'll protect you

Until the darkness of time sinks us both

Tomorrow's promise is just around the corner

We, together as one

…

A/N: I'll probably be writing more. I miss cracking out poetry. ;v;

Ari chan 11/9/11


End file.
